


Payback

by ellewrites, Miss_Murdered



Series: Forever [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Some Sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Forever. Duo finds Heero has unexpected ways of keeping him entertained while suit shopping. 1x2. PWP-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately still do not own Gundam Wing or the characters.

I stared at the mirror, blew out a large breath that ruffled my bangs, smirking a little as they rearranged themselves across my forehead. But that only granted me about five damned seconds of amusement and then I was back to pacing the corridor of fitting rooms, glaring at myself in the mirror when I reached the end and then glaring out at the nearly empty suit shop when I reached the other. Why Heero needed another damned suit was beyond me. Fuck, the guy had more suits than a deck of cards – which was way too many in my book – but nonetheless he apparently needed another one because here we were. Anyway, what did I know? Heero was the one who did the face-to-face social engineering at these political soirees – I was just relegated to the background, gathering data and checking video feeds, watching his back. Sure, he might be Mister Anti-Social, but his particular brand of aloofness was more useful during these types of infiltrations than what was deemed my "uncouth" behavior. It was probably a fair assessment.

"You having a problem in there?" I finally asked on his seventeenth pass by Heero's fitting room and Heero grunted a response that, even despite my vast experience with Heero Yuy's grunts, meant absolutely nothing to me. I paused, leaned my shoulder against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest, facing Heero's door with a cocky little grin, even though he couldn't see it.

"Need some help?" I teased but Heero surprised me by answering yes.

I blinked at the door a little dumbfounded and pushed it open carefully, sidestepping in to preserve as much of Heero's modesty from the outside world as possible even though the place was totally devoid of human life and was classy enough that the rooms were spacious and the door a solid panel without slats.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling the jacket forward, adjusting it across his shoulders needlessly – as if I knew what the fuck I was doing – and Heero just kind of mumbled his response.

"The pants don't really fit."

I smirked and slid my hands down across Heero's abs, wrapped in crisp white linen but easily able to be felt beneath it, to the unbuttoned pants – thinking I was going to tease him a bit, you know – but I paused once I looked down and saw just what Heero meant.

"Fuck no, they don't fit when you've got an erection the size of a goddamned steeple in there," I hissed, looking back up and glaring at my partner. Sure, I  _had_  intended to tease a bit – but I'd sure as hell had not expected to be faced with  _that_. "We fucked  _twice_  this morning."

"I  _know_ ," Heero muttered, meeting my eyes a bit guiltily. Don't know what the hell those particular eyes were – kinda big and kinda puppy dog and kinda looking up at me with this pathetic thing that made me weak in the knees... I kinda hated it.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Heero murmured and I swallowed hard as he brought his lips close but didn't kiss me. My tease had nothing on his and I didn't understand why he was doing this to me  _now_. He damn well knew how addicted I was to his body – he sure as hell didn't have to use it against me in every damned circumstance.

"The way you felt." Heero's lips brushed across my cheek then, up to my ear, hot breath washing over me in a whisper and I felt that tale-tail tingle of arousal shoot down my spine and my heart start beating faster as Heero's damned tongue slipped quickly against the edge of my ear.

"The way you  _moaned_." I bit back a whimper as Heero grabbed my hand, pressed it against his dick through the pants and bucked his hips against it at the same time as his other hand jerked back my braid, exposing my neck so that he could bite into it.

And then it was damn well over. I knew I'd completely lost this round as those teeth in my neck, biting, sucking, bringing with them a hint of pain that indicated Heero was marking me simply unravelled me every time. I palmed him through the altogether too expensive pants, unable to stop myself by that point, feeling myself get hard as Heero's hands trailed all over my body, yanking up my shirt, running up my torso, moving across the small of my back, down the back of my pants. Sure it was true we'd had very little time off between missions this time, just barely two days, and it was hard to unwind and ramp up for a mission within that short a period of time, but still – this was needy, even for Heero.

But I found it difficult to think with Heero's mouth on my throat, my ear, my collarbone, pressing into my lips, fingers unbuttoning my pants, unzipping them, releasing my dick. Heero's own pants were already unzipped and so he easily freed himself and pressed up against me. Warm flesh met and we both muffled gasps with kisses as Heero ground aggressively against me, almost painfully, pushing me back into the mirror.

"We won't be able to walk," I gasped as quietly as possible as I grabbed the back of Heero's hair and yanked him away. Heero paused then, looked me in the eyes as if I'd said something stupid. No one had a look of condescension quite like Heero.

"Not what I had in mind," he replied quietly, twisting me around and shoving me up against the mirror face first.

I didn't understand but couldn't really question him so I just braced myself against it, glaring at the reflection of the top of Heero's head. Heero's hand pulled up my shirt, fingers grasping for a nipple and I bit into my lower lip and turned my eyes forward, feeling Heero's other hand move across my hips to my dick and then I  _realized_.

It was nearly impossible to suppress a moan as I stared into the mirror and watched Heero's fingers circle my nipple, watched as Heero tugged at me. I looked up when I realized Heero was panting in my ear, his hips desperately seeking friction as they ground against my ass, and I saw Heero's expression reflected back – chin on my shoulder, eyes half-lidded and looking downward, obviously enjoying watching himself jerk me off just as much as I enjoyed watching him do it too.

And then just when I thought I couldn't take another damned second without falling helplessly over the edge, Heero was sliding in between me and mirror, getting down on his knees and I was thankful Heero knew my body so well I didn't even have to say it. Heero picked back up his rhythm effortlessly, slid his mouth over my head, down my dick and my hands balled into fists, forehead slamming forward into the mirror as I stared down. Fuck. Nothing was hotter than watching Heero down on his knees with his mouth on my dick and I muffled a groan in the crook of my elbow, feeling Heero swallow when I came.

Heero looked up at me then, my heart racing, breathing heavy and I felt my heart start pounding harder, that one simple look speaking volumes of admiration and affection that neither one of us could ever damn say with words and right then I didn't care if Heero was too needy, if Heero started shit we didn't need to start in places we didn't need to be fucking around in, if Heero couldn't express his feelings like a normal person, outside of sex and physical need and orgasm. He didn't have to. Because I knew. It was the only sure fire way Heero knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was able to make me feel good and that was a little sad, yeah, but then I didn't know of too many better ways either. So I pulled him up by his lapels, kissed him soundly on the mouth, and then turned him around and forced him back onto the little settee chair.

Heero breathed my name as I went down on him, fingers moving through my hair, grasping it a little too tight, clearly wanting to force my head forward but fighting the desire. I glanced up and noticed his other hand stroking his chest through his shirt, rolling over his nipples and watching in the mirror as he did so. Shit it made me hot, even despite having just came. I'd never realized Heero had such a thing for mirrors but I was definitely going to have to use it to my advantage in the future.

Heero's hips began to drive upward even as I tried to force them to be still and he removed his hand from my hair to grip at his pants to stop himself from choking me on his dick. But I had done this enough times to know exactly how to end this with a simple shift in rhythm, a few movements of the flat of my tongue and some deep suction. And Heero knew I knew and when he felt the change he grasped my free hand, interlocking our fingers and bringing it to his mouth, where he pressed the palm against his lips, teeth bared and fighting not make a sound as he came.

Then it was my turn to look up at him, hoping I could portray the same feelings in a single look that I tried to give him in carnal pleasure, and I climbed into his lap so that Heero could wrap his arms around me and we could kiss lazily and feel like we had all the time in the world if only for a minute.

"Think your pants will fit now?" I joked lightly, arms around Heero's neck, fingers buried deep in thick chocolate locks, noses barely brushing.

"Hmm. Might have to double check," Heero answered softly with a little smile, all of the armor he wrapped himself in momentarily blown back to expose something a little gentler, a little more assured. The stupid ass tingly feeling in my gut that expression gave me was better than orgasm. It made just about damn near everything worth it. And he rested his hand on my cheek and kissed me once more before I forced myself off reluctantly, pulling up and refastening my pants.

I watched as Heero straightened his suit, tucked the shirt into his pants and zipped them up, and felt a pang of guilt because I knew that this was completely and totally fucked, knew that I wasn't helping Heero, knew that I was just a crutch for the other man, that I couldn't provide him any true happiness if he never faced his demons, never tried to deal with them in a way that didn't involve the temporary high of orgasm but then Heero was looking at me again with those too-damn-blue eyes and I stopped. Contemplated what I was asking of him and knew it was impossible. I sure as shit wasn't going to sit down across a coffee table filled with literature on happy pills and look a shrink in the eye and divulge my whole sorry fucking past and I damn well couldn't really ask that of Heero either.

And so I smirked. Pressed a finger into Heero's chest. Let myself feel a little hint of satisfaction at the confused look that crossed my partner's dark features.

"Just so you know," I said, all cocky self-confidence, my own armor, my own way to avoid reality, "payback's a bitch."

 


	2. Heero

The elevator door slid closed with an audible ping and I leaned back against the mirrored shiny surface, my gaze settling on Duo for a moment before assessing the other occupants that had followed us into the damn elevator. A couple, younger than us, were stood trying discreetly to grope one another in the corner and a family with a little boy had also managed to squeeze into the confined space. Unlike the other couple, I maintained distance with my lover who looked unbelievably casual standing in his Preventer uniform at the opposite side of the mirrored box near the control panel.

Duo had cheerfully asked for people's floors and pushed those buttons and I noted that our room was located on the highest floor in the concrete block of an economy chain hotel. I guessed we couldn't blame Preventer for not wanting to spend much on accommodation in the current economic crisis and while we'd been running security for the Winner Vice Foreign Minister campaign at a far more refined hotel, the actual agents and security team had all been given rooms in somewhere more cost effective and we didn't complain. We didn't want any preferential treatment despite our position as senior agents. In the past we'd not even required beds – sleeping in Gundam cockpits and on hard prison cell floors gave us a different perspective on comfort than normal people.

The elevator stopped and the family stepped out. I watched them as they did before I raised my eyes to Duo who had his arms folded across his chest, his own eyes firmly planted at his boots. If we'd been alone, I would've said something. Instead I just observed him for a moment – looking at the only person I'd ever been with, who understood me with a level of intensity that could not be replicated by any other individual. For a second, his blue eyes looked up as though he was aware of my stare and he gave me a slight smirk and indicated towards the couple who thought they were being subtle in the corner of the elevator. I only replied with a slight raise of eyebrows and nothing more, adjusting the sleeves of my suit jacket.

We had not had the required downtime between missions this time – the usual weeks where we settled back into our normal routine and a level of calm was re-established between us. This time we'd gone from a bomb threat in Beirut with only time for a debrief and a brief reprieve into real life which may have involved a memorable encounter in a fitting room and then we were back on a shuttle to L4, back on duty, back into a potentially dangerous situation. Maybe running security wasn't the same as being dropped into a warzone, or infiltrating terrorist compounds or dealing with militia in some third world shit hole but as Quatre's political campaign gained momentum, there had been more assassination threats and attempts and as he'd requested us to run security, we were always going to agree.

"War buddies an' all," as Duo said.

But that meant we were both damn tired and we hadn't been given the necessary time to prepare. We'd not even had our usual pre-mission fuck as we'd arrived on L4, dropped our bags in our room, kissed and groped each other like the fifteen year old horny teenagers we'd once been and tried to control our libidos as we didn't have the damn time.

"Shit, time to go," Duo had said, leaning his forehead against mine, his skin and breath hot.

I wanted him then – wanted him like I always do – but I had agreed as we couldn't initiate something when we were required to do our actual jobs. Now we would have time but I was damn tired and I could tell Duo was – the way his stance was lazy, his body language an indicator of his every mood and I could read him like no other person. Always so damn open. Expressive. Everything I wasn't.

I let my mind drift to what we could do once we were in our room – maybe we could exchange blow jobs as sleep seemed a bigger priority than hot hard fucking – but it seemed that Duo realised that my mind had drifted to sex as he was now no longer ignoring me and instead, his eyes were meeting mine – pinning me with a heated look across the small expanse of the elevator. Duo knew a million ways to turn me on and could be an asshole about it. He knew that just running a tongue over his lips was enough to make my blood stir and combining that with a subtle shift of his hand to his hips, to the belt, to let me know that his mind had drifted there too was enough to make me want him. Not that I didn't always damn want him even though I knew that sometimes we weren't healthy for each other – that we fucked hard and fast and in any location as we couldn't sit down and discuss things like normal people – but then, I didn't care as the elevator pinged to indicate we'd reached another floor and the groping couple departed, the door closing back and the small confined space now thick with our sexual tension.

For a second, there was no movement between us, maintaining our distance at opposite ends of the elevator as it began its ascent to what would be our floor and I could drag him back to our room as quickly as possible and fuck him but then Duo had a look that was not entirely comforting – a look that I recognised from missions, a look that had a certain wildness, a look that I remembered him having at fifteen at the controls of his Gundam. It was this damn curve of lips that hinted danger and before I could react to anything, the elevator stopped in its movement, the strip light above went dark and then was replaced with some form of emergency lighting.

It was then that I saw the control panel had been tampered with and I wondered for a second how and when Duo had managed  _that_ but then I had been with Duo long enough to realise his skills set was something of a mystery – ranging from bomb making to giving incredible head – and I had learnt not to question some of the shit Duo did. Or knew how to do. It made my life more interesting.

Duo pushed himself off the opposite wall, walking the three steps across the floor with an unnecessary sway of his hips and planted one hand at the side of my head, his other hand pressing against my chest, and leaned forward so that his breath was hot against the side of my face, his eyes seeming a darker blue than usual in the dim lighting of the emergency system. He didn't move immediately and my gaze located the small security camera in the corner above us.

"There's a camera."

It wasn't necessarily a problem. I could hack the feeds and delete any evidence but then someone could be watching  _now._ Though we'd probably been caught on film before. We weren't exactly subtle at times.

Duo's answer to that was a cocky smirk. "Payback's a bitch, babe."

The small distance was bridged and Duo's lips met mine with an intensity that was damn expected as we had the pent up frustration from walking out of our room after some mild groping and kissing. I knew Duo wasn't teasing now, there was no attempt to delay gratification as Duo's tongue thrust into my mouth and I responded, my hands reaching down to his ass and pulling him close so that cloth covered dicks could meet, me gasping into his mouth at the contact. When Duo moved his hips just right, the few inches of height that he had on me aligned our bodies in a way that felt far too fucking good and I forgot about the camera. And as Duo slid his fingers down the tie around my neck to where it stopped at my waist, quick fingers opening the suit pants, releasing my cock, stroking it, smearing pre-cum down the length of it, I'd nearly forgotten everything but my own name and the man who was intent on giving me pleasure. I let my head fall back, unable to maintain the kiss as Duo's lips moved from my mouth to my jaw to my neck to every sensitive spot that I had. Fuck. I wouldn't last long.

"Duo…" I muttered but I wasn't sure what I was saying as I felt hot breath at my earlobe and a distracting tongue there.

"Yeah?"

I wasn't sure why I was saying his name but I was giving him a cue as much as I could. We had spent so much damn time on each other's bodies – whether slow hot screwing when shit calmed down, when we were at home, when we were away from our life of danger and violence and potential death or like this, hot, hard, fast and needy – and I knew that Duo would know I was reaching my limits. Just as I knew when I had Duo pinned against the mirror in that suit store, watching how my hand could bring him off, watching his hard dick twitch and seeing how fucking amazing Duo looked like that – passion, lust, need and I guessed, love, all imprinted on those features.

"Turn," Duo ordered and I blinked even in the haze of passion as the hand on my dick had stopped.

Sensing the moment of hesitation, Duo kissed me again, wet, hot, demanding, and then pulled back so that our faces were level, staring straight into my eyes.

"I said payback's a bitch, babe," he whispered, low, husky – his bedroom voice, "now let me fuck you."

Instead of responding verbally, I reached down to Duo's pants, feeling how hard he was against the constraints of his uniform, knowing that I was the only one who caused that response, tugging through material and making Duo moan.

"Fuck, stop, unless you want me to blow my load..."

I smirked but soon found that smirk wiped from my face as I followed his command to turn, letting Duo remove my pants and briefs far enough down to allow for preparation. I couldn't help gasping as Duo fell to his knees behind me and my brain could only comprehend what was going to happen seconds before I felt a swipe of tongue and my head banged hard against the mirrored surface of the elevator. My body shivered at the sensation, unexpected, intimate, something warm and wet pushing inside me and I was completely lost. If I hadn't been from the moment our eyes met. From the moment I damn met him.

The tongue was replaced with fingers, slick from lube that made me certain that Duo had planned on this scenario – whether this exact scenario I wasn't damn sure but sex in public places had long since been established in our relationship as a kink or maybe not a kink. It was more that we were usually too needy to get home – taking each other's bodies in like an addiction – and I could only shudder and submit as Duo deemed me prepared enough, and was fumbling with his own belt and pants. The impatience and lack of ability to remove them as quickly as he wanted to made me aware that he wasn't going to last long either but then we didn't need to – if this was payback for the fitting room then we hadn't lasted that long then, either. And we'd fucked twice that day.

The first slide of Duo's dick inside made me clench my fist against the surface of the elevator, banging it against the metal as I let my forehead fall onto the cold walls, my breath misting in front of me. I angled my hips as effectively as I could, compensating for the height difference and I felt Duo's hand reach around to my cock, stroking a few times before he snapped back his hips to plunge back in, fucking me quickly and without any hint of gentleness.

The rhythm was fast, Duo plastered across my back, the fabric of clothing meaning we only had skin to skin contact between us where Duo's cock was thrusting into me, and as the pace increased, the elevator car suddenly far too hot, and I found my hand drifting to where Duo was jerking me off, connecting our fingers together.

"'Ro… I can't…"

I knew what that meant as I felt Duo spasm against my back, felt his release inside as deep as he could go, heard the moan, deep and sensual and that was as much my undoing as the physical sensation, as the hand on my cock, as the final stuttering thrusts that hit my prostate and I felt myself come, white and hot against the side of the elevator.

Momentarily, we stood connected, breathing heavily, and then Duo moved, sliding out, and was readjusting his clothing as I did the same, trying to make my expensive damn suit look like I'd not just been fucked in it. I heard Duo chuckle as the elevator rocked, whatever wiring that had been disconnected repaired and it began to move upwards to where a shower, a bed and a night lying next to each other, sated, legs entwined was waiting.

I glared at the laugh to which Duo gave me a small grin as he walked towards me, stopping in front of me.

"Just thinking... that suit's kinda had a lot of action," Duo said, his fingers running down the jacket, straightening it before leaning in to kiss me gently, our lips languidly meeting until the elevator stopped, the doors opening and we exited the car smelling of sex and sweat.

As the doors slid back closed, the tell-tale fluids left on the wall, I could only look back, satisfied. Payback maybe was a bitch but if that was Duo's idea of payback, maybe I needed to figure out more ways to piss him off.

 


End file.
